


Japan and You | College AU | Famous!Reader

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: Waking up in Japan is always great, especially when he’s by her side. But not so much when he’s not so sure he’s so great.





	Japan and You | College AU | Famous!Reader

They spent the night at dinner with friends and the crew, sipping odd drinks and eating foreign foods. Rolled back to their hotel at gone midnight, but the buzz refused to leave their bloodstreams. 

The pair talked for hours, giggling and playfighting, kissing—which then lead to  _other_ activities. By two in the morning, the young couple were consumed by sleep, passed out with limbs tangled. 

It was only half an hour into their sleep that Shawn was disturbed by the overwhelming need to empty his entire stomach. He was quick on his feet, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty beside him and he rushed to the bathroom. 

He curled over the toilet, the alcohol and food from a few hours ago finally coming up and he fell back on his bum with a grunt, reaching for some toilet paper to white his mouth. 

He stayed there for a few minutes, unsure if he’d continue anymore, but after a while, decided he was good. Shawn brushed his teeth, head pounding under the dim lights and he could barely look at his reflection without grimacing. 

Practically sleep deprived. The poor boy was lucky to get three hours a night, too consumed by the pressures of college. If he wanted to make it in the music industry, he had to work hard. Which meant long nights of songwriting and plucking inspiration out of every instrument he owned. 

He’d never complain, though. Not to her. Not when she was in a different country every couple of weeks, always filming and lucky to even get an hour of shuteye on the plane. 

She was the embodiment of ambition and exhaustion. She radiated success, but it all came with a price. Her time. 

She was lucky to see her family once every two months, and sometimes she wouldn’t see Shawn for four. He hated it, and so did she. But he was proud of her and she was too brilliant to give it up. 

Japan just so happened to work for both of their schedules. She’d just got done filming her newest lead movie, and Shawn had managed to get himself out of classes for two weeks. Had promised his music professor to send over recordings and keep him posted.

But as Shawn wandered back into the hotel room, her stupid green robe wrapped around his naked form, he began to realize. Realize all the things he never did before.

Like how she was a famous actress and he was a college student. How she had millions and at times, he barely had twenty dollars to his name. How she’s traveled the world, and this was only his second time leaving Toronto. 

How she was an amazing, gorgeous, talented young woman, and he was just him. Just Shawn. 

He frowned to himself. It just didn’t seem fair. How does someone as plain as him get someone as marvelous as her? She could be with anyone in the world, and yet she chose him. 

Shawn watched her sleep, eyes closed and lashes fanned over her cheekbones. Lips slightly parted as she softly breathed through her nose. Half her face was squished into the pillow she was hugging, legs curled up slightly and her hair was a glorified mess.

She was an angel. Shawn was certain there was no way in hell she was from this planet. How could someone as perfect as her be from somewhere as awful as here?

“Baby…” her mumbling snapped Shawn out of his head and he watched her reach over to his side of the bed, a frown on her face when he wasn’t there for her to touch.

He pursed his lips and sat down, twisting so he could brush her hair from her pretty little face and she grinned up at him sleepily. “Where’d you go, baby?” she asked, her voice a soft rasp and it sent butterflies through his stomach. 

He smiled down at his love, caressing her cheek. “Nowhere, darling, ‘m right here,” he cooed, thumb gently dancing over her cheekbone and his heart swelled when she leaned her face into his touch.

She reached out for his thigh and immediately frowned when she felt something silk instead of his skin. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, finally catching sight of the familiar green robe around his abnormally large body. 

“Why are you wearing my robe?” she laughed out, pinching the sleeve of the fabric and Shawn blushed ever so slightly, though she probably couldn’t see it. The room was barely illuminated by the city lights outside. 

Shawn shrugged, “I was cold, the first thing I could find,” he explained, leaning down to kiss her and she hummed against his soft lips, could taste the minty toothpaste he’d just used. 

She pulled away with a knowing look and shook her head. “You threw up, didn’t you,” he blushed again, always forgetting just how well she knew him, and it reminded him of his previous thoughts. 

Y/N noticed the small change in his expression, could tell by the way his eyes downcast to his hands and he tugs his plump bottom lip between those pearly whites.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked softly, feeling much more awake now, and her previous headache was long gone. She shuffled closer to Shawn, forcing him to turn so he now faced her and she faced him. 

Taking her dainty hands into his paw-like ones, he gave them a gentle squeezed and looked at her wearily. 

“Do I make you happy?” he finally asked, Y/N’s brows unscrewing for a moment and shooting to her hairline. She tilted her head a little with parted lips, holding onto his hands and scooting closer. 

“What? Baby, of course, you do. You make me  _so_  fucking happy,” she softly whispered, brows back to being furrowed and Shawn pursed his lips into a thin line. 

“I just feel like…” he cut himself off, unsure as to whether he wanted to show her just how vulnerable he’d been feeling. Y/N frowned and rubbing his lower arm, coaxing him to talk to her. 

“Just feel like what, Shawn?” she softly pressed, head dipping down in an attempt to catch a glimpse of his precious face and he looked up at her with a sigh. 

“Like you could do better,” his voice cracked, along with her heart. “Like you  _deserve_ better,” he croaked, biting back the tears and Y/N grit her teeth and squeezed his hands. 

“Shawn Peter, I am head over heels in love with you,” she began, eyes prickling with tears and a single one slipped down his own rosy cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb as quickly as it fell, cupping his cheeks in her hands. 

“You are  _everything_  to me.  _You_  are the reason I get out of bed in the mornings.  _You_  are the reason I’m still here right now. Baby, Goddammit,  _you_  are my entire world,” she was crying now, sniffling back tears between every few words. 

He wasn’t much better, a sobbing mess as he held onto her wrists, kissing the palms of her hands. “Shawn Peter, you make me feel like the luckiest woman alive. I  _am_  the luckiest woman alive, because of  _you_.”

Her fingers were shaking as she thread them through his curls, shuffling as close as she could until she was sitting in his lap with her legs either side of his waist, faces just inches apart. 

“You are so perfect, Shawn, You’re unbelievable kind and loving, caring and passionate. Baby, you’re so fucking handsome and so humble. You are so incredibly talented and I am so fucking  _proud_  of you!”

She was desperate now, frantically trying to reassure him, to prove to him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. 

“It doesn’t get better than you, and even if it did, I don’t want it.” Shawn squeezed her wrists, nodding his head as he desperately tried to stop his falling tears. 

“I want you and I want your random need to sing all the time. I want your random cravings for tea and your love for every genre of music to ever exist. I want your good days and your bad days. I want your tears and your smiles. Baby, I want every Goddamn inch of your heart and soul. I want you.”

He crashed his lips against hers, his hands now cupper her swollen cheeks, too. They could taste one another’s salty tears as they kissed away the doubt and pain. She could feel his heart fixing under her touch, could feel the darkness seep away as light came back to him. 

“You are enough, Shawn Mendes,” she mumbled against his lips, allowing him to pull away and rest his forehead against hers, breathing fanning across her lips and she looked up to him. 

“You will  _always_  be enough. Whether you’re a college student or a Grammy-winning singer-songwriter, you will always be enough, baby,” she whispered, hand on his heart, skin on skin as the robe fell down his waist. 

“No amount of money or job title will ever change my love for you, I promise,” she whispered again, praying to the Gods above that he believed her, that he could feel the sincerity in her voice.

And he did. 

Shawn took a deep breath and kissed her lips one more time, nodding his head at her words and he let out a sardonic laugh at his actions. “I love you, more than anything,” he promised, kissing her again. 

She smiled softly, squeezing his hands. “I love you, more than anything, too,” she hiccuped, giggling softly as he curled into her until they were both laying down, her fingers in his curls as he hummed a soft song. 

“I’m taking a break,” she broke the soft humming of silence with her words, Shawn shooting up to look at her with panic and she shook her head and grabbed his hands. 

“From work. Two more weeks of promo, and then I’m done. I’m coming back home to Toronto, and I want you to move in with me,” she rushed her words, nervously awaiting his reply as he blinked away the shock. 

“M-move in with you?” he gaped a little. She nodded her head, toying with his fingers. “I can’t move into your little dorm, but you can move into my condo with me? I mean, you… you don’t have to bu-”

A kiss to her lips broke her off and Shawn grinned against her, holding her head and pulling away with a wide smile. “Of course I’ll fucking move in with you, babe,” he yelled out in excitement, his previous state of doubt completely obliterated and Y/N’s heart swelled. 

“Yeah?” she asked softly, her smile growing and the man nodded his head frantically, curls a wild mess atop his pretty little head. “Fuck yeah,” he kissed her again, wet and sloppy, but Y/N didn’t mind. 

“I love you, and I love Japan,” he laughed between the kiss, tugging a giggle from the back of her throat and she shoved him off her and rolled onto him, straddling his torso with her legs either side of him. 

She leaned down, lips resting by the shell of his ear and she could feel his heart skip a beat, knowing he knew what was about to come. 

“Yeah? Well, let me show you how much I love Japan, and you.”


End file.
